newdawnagnfandomcom-20200213-history
Heaven Adkins (TV Series)
Heaven Adelaide Parker (nee Adkins) or Addy for short, was a survivor of the outbreak in AGN's What We Become. Pre-Apocalypse Valley Station, Kentucky Heaven was born to Kelly Adkins, a single mother who worked at the roadside diner in Valley Station next to the airfield. She did online school for most of high school, due to her mother consistently working nights. Heaven worked part-time at the diner to help pay their bills. Heaven never got a chance to meet her father, as he was killed in a drunk driving accident before she was born. School was never her strong suit, despite how intelligent she is. She spent more time on her music than on her studies. Though she didn't study hard, she did manage to scrape by and was set to be in the graduating class of 2015. Her hard work with her music eventually paid off, as she was given a record deal in Nashville. The outbreak put an abrupt halt to this. Post-Apocalypse Valley Station, Kentucky Season 1 "Days Gone" As news broke of the Red Eyes Virus, Heaven was working a shift at the diner with her mother. Patrons began to panic, and all hell broke loose. She was pushed into a broom closet by Kelly and told to wait until she came back. Doing as she was told, she stayed hidden for over a day before realizing she needed to escape. She found the diner to be completely abandoned and covered in blood. Heaven spent the first few weeks over the apocalypse hunting for her mother, Kelly. She often strayed away from survivors and spent most nights hiding in abandoned homes. "Guts" While looting a house for supplies, Heaven was trapped by two men. She was then kidnapped by them and held hostage over the course of three days. During this time, they assaulted her physically and sexually at their own disclosure. Heaven was able to escape while they were asleep, stealing a machete and a radio on her way out. "Red River" Soon after escaping the bandits, Heaven started back on her quest to find her mother. While looting one of the old fast-food restaurants, she became trapped by a horde of red eyes. She took off out the back door and up the nearby dirt road where she'd hide in the garage until she was found by Sam Thompson. Heaven was taken in by the group at the farm and quickly became an active member. Due to fear of being cast out, Heaven slept with the farm owner, Maggie Cooper in the shed toward the farther end of the farm. She also slept with Moose McCarthy during this time and often gives him credit for taking her virginity. Heaven and Sam got into a heated argument due to miscommunication though it was quickly resolved by Isaac Castillo. Heaven was reunited with longtime friend, Chris Carter while talking to Josie and Violet. "Dead Weight" The group from the farm set out to move into the mall after being invited in by Don Jones, due to the fear of an oncoming horde. The group settled in quickly but chose not to help around the mall. This forced Heaven into believing she needed to step up. Heaven was reunited with Miles Kruger, a regular from the diner she worked at before the apocalypse. Soon after arriving, a man named Ben brought his wife to the mall asking for help. The woman appeared sick but quickly turned. Heaven pulled Miles and John out of harm's way before the woman was ultimately killed. Due to the commotion, a large horde swarmed the mall. Heaven moved Ivy Lance into the building and got her to the roof, followed by Sam Thompson and Clarence Emerson. After the mall was secured once more, Heaven offered to go with Miles, Ben, and Thomas to retrieve more fencing for the mall after the defenses were torn down in the attack. Heaven noticed something off about Ben but chose not to say anything. They arrived at Ben's camp where they found many dead bodies without bites on them. Heaven quickly figured out that the water was making people sick. While exploring, Thomas's zombified mother emerged from the woods. Heaven attempted to comfort Thomas, but he pushed her in the mud. Once they retrieved the supplies, they attempted to make their way back to their car to find it completely surrounded by a horde. Just by dumb luck, the four managed to get into the car but it wasn't long before Ben turned from his sickness and drove the group through a fence, and into a tree. This flipped the car, leaving Heaven with cracked ribs, a broken nose, a black eye, and a laceration above her left eyebrow. Thomas was able to escape the wreck, and draw many of the infected away leaving Miles and Heaven inside the car. Heaven cut Miles out of his seatbelt and risked her life to save his. She managed to return to the mall with the help of Thomas Parrish and Chris Carter. Upon returning to the mall, Sam decided she would confront Heaven about some things she'd said previously. This turned into an all-out screaming match that had to be broken up by Isaac, Clarence, and Ivy. Heaven and Chris got into a relationship this episode. "No Way Out" Heaven appeared in this episode. "Washed Away" Heaven appeared in this episode. Season 2 "Settling In" Heaven appeared in this episode. "Outsiders" Heaven appeared in this episode. "The Deluge" Heaven appeared in this episode. "Suspended" Heaven appeared in this episode. "Toss of a Coin" Heaven appeared in this episode. "Elegy" Heaven will appear in this episode. "Killer Within" Heaven will appear in this episode. "Long Road Ahead" Heaven appeared in this episode. Killed Victims * Porcelain Lockwood (Zombified) * Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Isaac Castillo Max "Moose" McCarthy Ivy Lance Clarence Emerson Margaret Cooper Don Jones Sam Thompson Chris Carter Miles Krueger Thomas Parrish Dave Quinn Porcelain Lockwood Appearance Season 1 Season 2 Trivia Gallery References https://www.aggressivegaming.org/threads/heaven-adkins.11148/